Twilight what if: Phone call
by Solaris
Summary: What if Bella told them about the phone call, things could have changed differently or remained the same?


Twilight what if: Phone call.

Author: Beth Brownell

Rating: T

Summary: What if Bella told them about the phone call, things could have changed differently or remained the same?

Pairings: Those from the book.

Author's Note: This story came from thinking about the book after I read the ending chapters of the first book. IT WILL MEAN THAT THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTER! Sorry for the caps, it is only used to make everyone understand that the characters will act differently than they were in the book.

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series and I am not hired by anyone to write this story for monetary gains. This is fan fiction only. I will try not to hurt them.

****

Twilight what if: Phone call.

I got off the phone with the hunter. '_Oh my god, he has my mother_!' I cried out mentally. Thanking that Edward was not there even if he was there he wouldn't be able to read my mind but his brother Jasper probably could feel my fear. '_What do I do now? How can I free my mother_?'

"Bella, you okay?" asked a soft female voice, coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes . . . no! He has my mother!" The words just blurted out, I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock.

On the other side of the door, I could hear a rapid line of cussing, too fast for my ears to tell what they were. I opened the door and looked out to see Alice on the phone speaking fast. Several seconds later, the door handle jiggled as the key was inserted and Jasper came rushing into the room. The next thing, I heard was Carlisle's voice on the speaker phone asking me what happened.

I told them everything and I told them what time he wanted me to be there at and that he wanted me there alone or my mom would be killed by him and the hunt would still be on for me.

I could hear Carlisle's voice talking asking if I actually talked to her personally or not. "I'm not sure, something just sounded weird about that part."

Jasper looked at Alice and then to the phone in his hand. "Carlisle, could it be that he figured out where Bella's mom lived at and took something that has her voice on it?"

"It is possible, because of how close he is to the dance studio. Has Bella called her mother to find where she is?" Carlisle asked, gently, his voice hopeful sounding.

Alice looked over at me as I shook my head no. "Not yet, dad. But she is on it right now." She handed me her phone.

I thought about the numbers I had of my mother. '_The house phone the one we had called that blew our cover. He was there staying when I made that call to mom. What is my mom's cell phone number? I know she got one for the road when she was unable to be at home. I'll try that one_.' My fingers flew over the keypad as I listened for my mom's voice on the other end. All I could do was hope and pray that my mom was not at home when the hunter arrived.

"Hello?" spoke a very familiar voice.

"Mom! Oh thank God, you're okay!" I cried out, Jasper and Alice's faces looked relieved at the outcry that I did. "No, I woke up to a nightmare, thinking that you were kidnapped and all. No, I'm fine now. No, I'm in a hotel in Phoenix with couple friends. We decided to do a spur of the moment trip and I told them about my home, well, we came here." Bella nodded a few times. "I'm just glad that you're alright, mom. I love you."

Alice looked at her as she accepted her phone back after I ended the call. "She's not in his hands?"

"Never was home. She's in West Virginia watching step-dad play ball all the time." I replied, relief filling my voice. But then, dread filled it. "If he doesn't have my mom, then what's the plan?"

"I hate to do this but it feels like we have to let him still think you are coming which means you need to do everything that you planned to do as in escaping from Alice and Jasper. And make it look realistic too. Do everything that he tells you to do. We will not be far behind you." Carlisle stated calmly.

"Alright," I sounded nervous as I replied to him.

"Bella, its going to be okay. I'll be by your side soon." My heart leapt at the sound of Edward's smooth, soft voice talking to me.

"I'm scared, Edward. I really am." I replied. I looked shocked as I didn't plan to say that to him.

"I know, I could tell by your voice. Do not worry, I'll be there soon. Emmett and the others will be there the same time I get there with dad." Edward stated. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I won't, I'll stay with Alice and Jasper." I replied, as I heard a dial-tone couple seconds after I said that. I looked at the phone after hanging it up. "They'll be here the same time as Edward and Carlisle land."

"We know." Jasper replied. "How will you disappear on us?"

"I don't know. I'll have to figure it out on the go." I stated. "How will you follow me there?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll follow when we can." Alice said. "We should head out now and get there with time to spare. We can people watch while we're waiting."

I smiled as we headed for the airport.

It was a while before their flight would come, so we all sat down in the waiting area watching as people walked by as they went to gather their bags from the baggage claim area. I knew Edward and Carlisle would be without bags, which meant I had to figure another way to get away from them. I knew exactly how and when I could do it. I looked over at Alice to see if she was watching me, I stood up and stretched. I looked towards the escalator to see more people coming down, none looked like the ones I was hoping would be coming down them.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat, I'll be right back." I said, smiling softly.

"I'll go with you." Jasper stated, as he got up and started to walk next to me.

I knew that I needed to move now. I noticed the ladies room coming up. It had two exits so I could lie my way there and be able to slip away while Jasper was waiting for me to come out. I smiled at him as I looked at the sign. "I need to go before I get my food. Can you wait for me?"

"Sure, I'll wait." Jasper replied, as he leaned against the wall.

I kissed his cold cheek before heading into the bathroom and pretending to enter one of the stalls, I waited till the door fully closed before I dashed for the exit and rushed down the hallway. I knew it would not be long before he asked Alice to enter the bathroom, I had to make my way out of there fast.

I found the taxi stand and there was a line of taxis waiting to be hired. I held up my hand as one pulled to my side. "Scottsdale, please! It's urgent!" I cried out looking at the driver.

"That's a long way, kid." He said.

"I know, but my mom's in the hospital there and I need to get there fast." I lied, as I pulled out a few twenties and threw it over the seat. "Will that cover it?"

"Sure will." The driver drove out of the airport as fast as he could legally go.

I glanced behind me to see no sign of Jasper anywhere. I let go of the breath I held and started to relax. All I had to do was get to my home and call the phone number that James told me to call.

I watched as the driver drove up to my home. I thanked him and watched as he drove off before I headed into the house after unlocking the door. I went to the phone and looked next to it to see the phone number that he wanted me to call. I nervously dialed the number.

"That was fast, Bella." Spoke the voice. "Now you remember the dance studio at the end of your street?"

"Yes."

"Go to it. Noon, don't keep me waiting." And then, what I heard was a dial-tone.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was only ten minutes to noon, I knew there was no longer time to waste. I hung up the phone and raced out of the house down the street towards the dance studio. As I got close to the studio, I slowed down to make it look like nothing was wrong. I paused to catch my breath, I glanced behind me to see several blurs a block away. I knew it was the Cullens biding their time to attack James.

But really they were waiting for me to get into the studio so they could get within since the door was closed. It would alert James that I had lied about being alone. I walked into the dimly lit dance studio. Now the time to put on my act. I spoke, voice showing my nerves. "Alright James, I'm here. Where's my mother?"

"She's no where near here, Bella." Spoke a male voice by my right ear.

I turned to see James standing there with a grin on his face. "You tricked me!"

His smile turned predatory. "I only used your love for your mother against you."

I tried to run but he was in front of me before I knew it. I let him think that I was trying to get away from him but it would be a matter of time before I slipped and fell. All I could hope for was that they would come and knowing Alice would race past and grab me and escort me out of there while the rest fought James.

I ran and he blocked me from escaping for more than twenty minutes. He looked away from me and I bolted for the exit to his left. I could feel a wind coming towards me as ice cold hands grabbed me and hoisted me onto their shoulder. I let loose a cry of shock, only to hear the soft voice of Alice in my ear. The plan was now in full motion, the Cullens minus Alice and myself was fighting James within the dance studio.

I stood there with Alice in the shadows of the alley watching the dance studio. A few minutes later, Jasper and Emmett came rushing from the studio door and was in the shadows by Alice and me. I could tell by their eyes, that there was a lot of blood in there. "Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes, Emmett tore his head off. Carlisle cut him up into pieces and Edward is going to set the fire shortly." Jasper replied.

A few seconds later, I could see flames licking within the studio itself as a black blur was seen and then I saw my Angel standing before me. Before they could say anything, I was in his arms kissing him. When he let me go for me to get air, I cried out, "I was so worried, you wouldn't get here in time."

"Jasper was not the only one following you, Bella, Alice was as well. She followed you into the ladies room and then to the taxi before returning to Jasper. As soon as we came, we hired a limousine to drive us a block away from your home. We followed you as quickly as we could. Even though in the sun, we're sure to sparkle some mysteries." Edward said. He looked around. "I think for the time being we need to stay at your home here till night when we're able to head for the airport and return to the Forks . . . that is if you want to return Bella?"

The Cullens' looked at me wondering what I would do. Stay there safe or return to the Forks with them. They knew if I stayed here, Edward would most likely stay too.

"My life is with you. Where you go, I'll go." I replied.

Edward smiled as he put me on his back for the quick jaunt back to my family's home for the rest of the day. Just as I was getting accustomed to his cold body on mine, they skidded to a stop on the back porch of my house. I opened the sliding door to which I had found odd, as I didn't unlock it. I glanced behind me and Emmett nodded to Rosalie who held a lock pick in her hand. Ah, now I knew. She had picked the lock for them to get into the house that way. I escorted them to the basement since the windows didn't have room darkening shades on them and with couple towels covered the windows. I gave them some blankets to sit on since there wasn't many chairs for them to sit on unless they sat on the stairs.

It was not long when I heard the sirens of the police and the fire department screaming down the road. I went racing up the stairs and to the front porch to watch the smoke billow up into the bright sunny day. I strolled down and watched till they put the totaled building out and the police started their investigation on the fire. I knew there would be nothing to point to the battle that raged within the place as they made sure nothing would be found. After I was satisfied with what was done, I headed off to my home. I locked the doors and slipped down into the basement where I told them what I saw as I curled up in Edward's arms and fell fast asleep comforted by the strength of my boyfriend and his family.

It was not long before I felt myself being lifted up by another set of strong arms. I moaned out Edward's name, only to hear his soft voice telling me it was okay, I could feel something pricking my arm. I drifted back to sleep even though I tried to wake up but something was making me sleep.

When I woke, I looked around frantic for Edward and his family but only found Edward sitting in the rocking chair in my room in Forks.

"Sleep well?" I heard him ask.

"Yes, but what happened, did someone drug me?" I asked, as I looked at my arm to see the telltale poke of a needle in my arm.

"Carlisle did, just to keep you asleep till we got back here." Edward replied. He was at my side fast. His golden eyes showed his sorrow for doing that.

"Edward, will you turn me?" I asked.

"Not at this time, Bella. You are not fully grown." Edward stated, his eyes never leaving me. "Ask this question of me when you are 19 and then I will give you the answer to that question but not a day before or it will never happen."

The next second he was gone from my room and the wind making my dark curtains billowing out from where he had ran out of. All I could do was hope that I would be safe till I was 19 and then I'll be like Edward and his family forever.

__

Thus is the end of this story. Please tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
